


A new Chat Noir

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Gen, edit: it's getting more chapters whoop, it's also super ooc for adrien since he'd never act this way in canon, ml salt, no seriously this is some super salty shit, possible future ninette btw, salt fic, so I'll update the tags as time goes on, so don't read it of you don't like it, this is still a salt fic btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: Another salt prompt from tumblr which was:"How about a prompt where Chat Noir is called out about his unwanted advances on Ladybug? Or about his behavior during Syren?"So I wrote a super salty fic based on that!Thanks again to the anon that sent me that prompt, you rock!
Comments: 23
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!  
> Another fic bases on a salt prompt from tumblr I got and it's certainly not gonna be the last one as I still have a few prompts in myinbox on tumblr and a Canon!Felix centered fic with salt planned for the future 👀
> 
> Anyway I had soooo much fun writing this and I have to say that this personally is one of my favourite things I've written so far!
> 
> Before I forget to mention it, to every person who already wants to write an angry comment because how dare I write Adrien salt please know that the sunshine boy is one of my favourite characters and that I love gim with every fiber of my being. But that won't stop me from writing and enjoying salt.
> 
> One more thing before you read the actual salt fic, since I am not a native english speaker please let me now about any spelling mistakes I didn't found.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy :D

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

And with that all the damage Syren caused was undone. The magical ladybugs drained the city, rebuilt what was destroyed and brought back those who weren't able to escape the flood.

From what Ladybug could gather Ondine was reakumatized because someone wouldn't stop flirting with her boyfriend even though both of them made it clear how they're happy together. Of course Hawkmoth used her feelings against herself and sent his akuma which transformed Ondine into Syren once more.

And of course it was another akmua Ladybug fought on her own since her supposed partner had been refusing to help her for weeks now until she'd finally admit she loves him too.

As much as it hurt that her partner is abandoning her, she was at least still able to defeat the akumas even if she needed a temporary hero or many hours more than usually.

And just like that Chat Noir finally "joined" Ladybug once she was done with comforting Ondine. "So are you finally going to accept that we're made for eachother?", he asked with a smug grin probably thinking she'd finally give in.

Well that wasn't what she's about to give in for. Ladybug took a deep breath to calm herself down. She really didn't want to deal with him anymore, it's not like that Lila is already making her civillianlife hell but Chat Noir making her herolife this complicated really wasn't something she needed on her plate as well.

"Alright listen here Chat Noir.", Ladybug started, her voice was filled with calm anger, "I'm going tell you this one last time. I am NOT in love with you and you're continuous flirting and asking me out on dates is making me uncomftable. And you're ignoring your duties as a hero! Countless people died today!"

Chat Noir shrugged her off as if what she said was some kind of bad joke. "Bugaboo we're soulmates! We love eachother and everyone sees that but you! Besides your miraculous cure brought these people back."

Did she just heard him correctly? Did Chat Noir just shrugged off her feelings and the countless deaths that Hawkmoth caused today? Anger built up inside of her and this time Ladybug wouldn't hold back, "How dare you! How dare you act as if MY feelings don't matter! How dare you play off the serious damage that comes with drowning to death and remembering every damned second of it! These people are traumatized because they died a slow painful and fear filled death and you are standing here throwing a tantrum beause I won't date you?! How fucking dare you." 

And then he didn't say anything. Of course he didn't now that he was confronted with his mistakes. It's something she was used to by now seeing as how Adrien acts the same way.

While all of this happend a lot of people gathered around the heroes with one of them being Alya who was livestreaming the whole thing. Despite how Ladybug was no fan of the Ladyblog anymore, she had to admit that maybe this time it could be helpful for one last time so that the people would learn the truth about Chat Noir and their beloved "ladynoir" ship.

With a beep of her earrings the heroine was reminded how she'll detransform soon so Ladybug took off without another word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir muttered the words to trigger his detransformation as soon as he jumped through the window of his room. Adrien now stood in Chat's place and started to angrily pace around his room. "I can't believe her! Why won't she understand?! We're soulmates, destined to be together!", Adrien growled. He was getting frustrated with Ladybug's stubborness.

The blond heard his kwami mumble something. "What was that Plagg?", he asked.

"I said I can't believe YOU!", Plagg hissed. He flew towards Adrien with a furious expression. "Adrien I was hoping you'd see your mistakes, I was hoping after Ladybug called you out on your behavior you would finally see your wrong ways but NO! Nothing! You blame everyone but yourself for your mistakes.", the kwami's voice became a little softer at the end and his expression was now pleading. "Please Adrien...try to understand that you're no better than your stalking fans right now. You're not acting like a hero anymore...not as Chat Noir and not as Adrien. You let people die today just like during Syren's first appearance.

You abandoned you partner and you did the same thing to pigtails. Both were counting on you and you left them both. Please try to see how wrong all of this is..."

Adrien looked away for a moment just to make an angry frown, "That she's all alone is Marinette's own fault, she could've just taken the high road! And Ladybug wouldn't have to fight alone if sh-"

"- ENOUGH!", Plagg yelled. "God kid...I was too easy on you...I thought...what does it even matter now. This has been going on for far too long. Adrien your continuous harrassment of Ladybug and ignoring of you're hero duties is leaving me no choice.

You were the best Chat Noir I had...I'm sorry kid.", the tiny god now sounded bitter and shook his head. He stretched out one of his paws.

Adrien on the other hand was confused what was happening now. Plagg never had been this snappy no matter the situation and what was that about him having been the best Chat Noir so far? Adrien meant to ask his kwami about that and so many other things that swirled around in his head but never got the chance to do so as Plagg was faster in speaking up than him, "Adrien Agreste I, Plagg kwami of destruction and bad luck, deem you unworthy of wielding my miraculous or any miraculous ever again!"

Just like the ring on Adrien's hand started to just slip off his finger, nothing Adrien tried helped as the miraculous magically became to heavy and eventually fell on the floor. Desperatly he tried to grab the silver ring lying on the floor shimmering in the sunlight. 

While Adrien failed to move the jewel even barely an inch, Plagg on the other hand easily picked it up. The green light shone for a moment and the ring was back in it's normal state in which it was black with the green paw on it.

"I'm sorry, I really am kid."

The teen's eyes widened as he gasped in shock and finally understood what happened just now. Plagg just took away his miraculous, his freedom, the only freedom he truly had.

"You can't do that! I'm Chat Noir! That's my miraculous and you can't take that away from me!", Adrien screamend in his rage.

Plagg just stared at him before phasing through the window and leaving Adrien behind.

Was the kwami happy with this?  
No, not even in the slightest but Plagg had to think about Marinette and Paris. Tikki's bug deserves a partner she could trust and Adrien refused to be that. It's not like he gave the boy more than enough chances. Luckily the small god already had someone in mind to give the ring to. Someone that knew Marinette's struggle with her class and Lila, someone that suffered from the brat just like her and lost their girlfriend because of her, a person that was one of the few friends the girl had left and someone who had experience with heroing.

Now Plagg only needed to find them. Easier said than done.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think Tikki?", proudly Marinette showed off her newest design to her kwami.

"Oh Marinette this is wonderful!", Tikki gushed in return.

Ever since Marinette let out everything she supressed in the matter of Chat Noir a few days ago she seemed happier. Like a huge burden was taken off her shoulders.

Too bad that an akuma alert interrupted Marinette's creative spree.

"Let's see if that cat is gonna help this time...or show up at all...", the ravenette muttered when she rolled her chair away from her desk.

Once transformed Ladybug made her way to where the akuma was spotted, a woman that was akumatized into a villain that creates gigantic vines and had the ability to control plants. After she made sure no civilians were in the area Ladybug was observing the akuma in order to find a strategy to defeat Hawkmoth's newest villain.

A soft thump caught Ladybug's attention and for a brief moment she wondered if maybe Chat Noir finally saw his mistakes and as soon as she turned around she was indeed met with a pair of catlike green eyes, yet it was one that didn't belong to her a partner but a new cat hero.

"I'm the new Chat Noir.", he nervously said but smiled at her nonetheless. He held out a hand for her to shake. Carefully she shook his hand and returned his smile. "It's nice to meet you Chat Noir. I'm looking forward to working with you."

His voice gained some confidence before he replied, "I'm looking forward to working with you too Ladydude."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Nino and Plagg's first meeting and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!  
> Yeah so....this ended up getting another chapter....and will probably get a few more haha...
> 
> Tbh this was really unplanned and I have no idea where this will go but I'd be happy to experiment a little so yeah.
> 
> And yes I know this isn't half as salty as the first chapter but hey we can't always be salty eh?
> 
> But I promise if I write more the salt will soon return :)

~Flashback to Plagg directly after he took the ring~

The sun was slowly beginning to go down as Plagg flew with the miraculous in his tiny paws towards his destination to find it's new wielder, one that'll hopefully be able to return the balance and actually fights the akumas.

When Plagg finally found who he was looking for the moon had been up already and the stars shone brightly on the nightsky.

The kwami phased through the window and was glad to see that the boy was still awake and doing something on his phone after he was searching for him for hours.

Honestly who would've thought that finding him would be this hard?

Plagg approached him, "Nino Lahiffe?"

Nino's head shot up when he heard someone's voice say his name. Frantically he moved his head around and was met by a pair of green eyes. 

"I uh...that's me. I'm Nino." ,the DJ finally said.

"Nice to meet ya kid. I'm Plagg, kwami of destruction and this is my miraculous." ,during the last part Plagg held up the black ring he was carrying.

Nino kept his eyes on the black creature before him while he lost himself in his thoughts because that was not just any kwami but Chat Noir's and he had the miraculous with him. 

But why? Could it be that...?

It wouldn't suprise Nino if the ring was taken from Chat Noir, the hero he once admired changed and not for the better. 

He did leave Ladybug all alone to fight Hawkmoth's akumas. She had to fight alone or get a temporary hero for help like himself, Queen Bee, Viperion, Ryuuko or Roi Singe.  
And Chat Noir did kept flirting with her and asking her out even after she said "no".

So yes, the possibilty of the ring being taken from him was the most logical explanation for why the black cat kwami was holding onto it, yet it did leave one question unaswered, why was he here?

Nino's train of thought was stopped by Plagg calling his name again. "Oops...sorry little dude. But why are you here? You need a snack or something?"

"Y'know a snack does sound nice but I'm here for a diffrent reason. I guess you heard about how Chat Noir changed?", Plagg asked and Nino nodded.

So he did lose his miraculous thanks to his behavior.

Then Plagg came closer and narrowed his eyes for a moment, in an almost automatic response Nino straighted. The kwami looked at Nino with a serious expression and held out the ring in his direction, "Nino Lahiffe, this is the miraculous of the black cat that grants the power of destruction. I'm making you it's new holder and my new chosen after the previous Chat Noir has proven himself unworthy. You'll use it for the greater good and fight by Ladybug's side as the partner she deserves. Can I trust you kid?"

Oh.

Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. 

Plagg wanted him as his new holder? Nino was defintely shocked but also...excited. And Plagg was right, Ladybug was a good person and an amazing hero who deserved someone by her side who actually helps. 

And Nino will gladly be that person, as Carapace or...as Chat Noir.

"You can trust me little dude.", he said and took the ring from his new kwami. Once Nino put it on a green flash appeared and the ring was now in it's camouflage mode.

Instead of the black ring with a green paw on it now the jewel was more like a dark metalic grey. It looked pretty awesome according to it's new owner.

"Good now that we're done here, can I finally get some cheese? I'm starving!"

"...Cheese? Yeah I'm sure we have some. Anything you especially like?"

"Anything is fine but my prefrence is camembert."

Determind to treat his new little friend well Nino quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and made his way to the fridge while having to make sure to not wake up his brother or parents. After having to dig into the depths of the fridge Nino finally found even two whole wheels of camembert. Once he took one wheel with him Nino slowly went back to his room where Plagg was still waiting.

Closing the door behind him the DJ placed the camembert in front of the tiny god who happily started to munch it away.

In between taking bites out of his beloved cheese Plagg started another conversation, "So...you know how this works, right?"

Nino twisted the ring around his finger and smiled a little. "Yeah mostly. My power is cataclysm, anything I touch I destroy, but once I activated it I have five minutes left before you have to drop the transformation and recharge. Other than that it's making sure Ladybug purifies the akuma and casts her cure no matter what."

"Not bad kid, you pretty much said it all. By the way it's "Claws in" for a normal detransformation." Another eaten camembert wedge later Plagg went on, "Say "Claws out", and I'll transform you."

"Seriously? Claws out?"

"Oh no...here we go agaiiiiiiiin-", just like that Plagg was sucked into the ring

\--------------------  
~Present day~

Ladybug wasn't sure what to expect when this new Chat Noir introduced himself but to say she was positively suprised would've been an understatement.

Once they greeted eachother Chat Noir immediately changed from his slightly nervousness to being very serious about this. He observed the villain with her in order to figure a strategy out and he even suggested an idea to how to beat the villain.

And it even got better from that point on!

When the heroes were engaged in combat it turned out that Chat Noir was ridculously skilled despite that being his first battle. Chat managed to get a few good hits and keep Ladybug from getting hurt as well and all of that without taking unnecessary risks or getting himself killed. 

He even tried to help Ladybug out with her lucky charm, not that she needed it but it felt nice to know that he tried.

The fight went on smoothly and twenty minutes after meeting her new partner Ladybug was already able to cast her Miraculous Ladybugs. 

While they were busy fixing Paris up again the spotted heroine waited for her partner to join for the signature 'Pound it'. Chat Noir hesitated and looked Ladybug into the eyes with a nervous frown. "Are...are you sure? I'm not him afterall."

Ladybug blickend in confusion before understanding what he meant and he was right. He wasn't the Chat Noir she fought akumas with for over a year now.  
But he also wasn't the Chat Noir who abandoned her.

So all she did was smile at him, "I'm sure, come here kitty."

"Pound it!", they said proudly smiling at eachother and satisfied with the outcome of this battle.

Meanwhile a storm of reporters surrounded them with the flash of their cameras almost blinding them and shouting at the duo begging for an interview with the new cat by Ladybug's side.

One thing Ladybug noticed was how at the sight of the Ladyblogger Chat Noir seemingly tensed up as if something happend between them that was personal. Honestly Chat actually looked really uncomftable by Alya practically slamming the phone in his face and pestering him with questions. 

"Meet me at the eiffel tower at ten tonight, okay?", Ladybug whispered in a way it was barely audible. Thank god Chat Noir had super hearing and still understood her. He nodded before taking off to Paris' rooftops with his baton.

After watching Chat Noir take off Ladybug did it too and swung back to the bakery and the design she had to abandon thanks to Hawkmoth.

Seriously does this guy have nothing else to do with his life?

With a soft thump sound Ladybug landed on her bed with her transformation perfectly wearing off in that moment.

"Here eat something Tikki." ,Marinette said offering a cookie to her kwami which said kwami took and ate in no time.

With curiosity having gotten the better of her Tikki asked, "So what do you think Marinette?"

Marinette hummed in a questioning tone in response while not looking up from her sketch she started in the meantime.

"You know, Chat Noir. What do you think of him?"

With the clarification of Tikki's question the young designer sat back straight.

"I like him."

"You like him or...?"

"TIKKI!"

"What? We both know you have a tendency to crush on someone veeeeery quickly.", the kwami defensively said. 

"Fine you have a point but it's not like that.", Marinette grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from Tikki. "But I mean it when I say I like him. He seems nice and like he actually takes this serious unlike someone else...and he was really skilled too.

And he tried to help me out with my lucky charm - By the way are you making these extra hard to solve? - and I have to admit he had a few good ideas. Chat also managed to protect me and himself without dying in the process which I really appreachiate.", she finished her rambling and let out a breath she didn't know she held.

Tikki smiled at her chosen and sighed in relief herself.

Honestly she was really glad that Plagg finally took things in his own paws and found a new wielder for his ring and from what Tikki could gather this one is already loyal to Marinette in and out of the mask.

Time passed in a blur as Marinette sketched design after design, all inspired by her new partner's suit, while her kwami in the meantime was busy munching on cookies and watching baking shows until it was finally dark outiside.

The full moon was out tonight and together with the stars it was making the sky look even more breathtaking than usual.

"Hey Tikki it's time. I have a cat to meet."

Settling the phone down Tikki gave her chosen a small nod translating into her okay to transform.

"Tikki, spots on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are your eyes bleeding? No? Good that means it wasn't terrible haha...ha.
> 
> Btw I did draw a Chat!Nino some time ago on my daily nino blog (daily-turtle-dude-nino which is currently on a small hiatus since I'm still busy with unpacking my stuff from moving):
> 
> https://daily-turtle-dude-nino.tumblr.com/post/189236918601/6-black-cat-miraculous
> 
> Tschüsschen :D

**Author's Note:**

> So that was salty huh?
> 
> Do you have a guess who the new Chat Noir is?  
> Well I certainly know who it is...lol
> 
> I hope I didn't waste your time.  
> Tschüsschen!


End file.
